In a conventional machine controlled by a numerical control apparatus, manual feed in the manual feed mode, i.e., jog feed allows feeding of a machine at a constant speed while a manual feed switch is kept on. For this reason, the operation in the manual feed mode differs from that in the automatic operation mode. Even if the same operation pattern as in automatic operation is required in manual operation, such a requirement cannot be satisfied.
In conventional injection molding machines, especially, in a conventional hydraulic injection molding machine, an actuator such as a hydraulic valve is operated in an identical pattern in both the manual and automatic operation modes. Under this assumption, demand has arisen for causing the injection molding machine controlled by a numerical control apparatus to perform the same operations in both automatic and manual operation modes.